The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Offload approaches can be used in network devices to reduce network stack processing overheads. In an example, a network device uses a large segment offload (LSO) technique to reduce a transmission stack overhead for packet transmission processing. In another example, a network device uses a large receive offload (LRO) technique to reduce a reception stack overhead for packet reception processing.